Martini Ole
by Killeramaimono
Summary: Hallo, Das ist meine erste James Bond FF! Silva konnte nie Ausbrechen und "M" lebt, es geht um SilvaX Bond also nur für Shonen ai Fans ;) grüße


Martini Ole

Hallo, das ist meine erste James BondXRaoul Silva FF,

Ich habe die Charaktere der 007 Filmreihe frei interpretiert, und möchte mich auf künstlerische Freiheit berufen wenn diese nicht ganz ihrem Charakter entsprechend handeln.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, auf Bald

P.S. Silva ist gefangen und konnte nie aus seiner Zelle ausbrechen, M ist am Leben, James ist fasziniert, doch muss er sich neuen Herausforderungen stellen.

P:S:2 Ich entschuldige mich für sicherlich auftretende Rechtschreibfehler ;)

Zeitreisen? Ist das möglich Q?

James Bond hob eine blonde Augenbraue und musterte den Jüngling vor ihm, der wie gewohnt unsicher von einem auf das andere Bein hopste.

Die Gedanken rasend, wo doch das unglaublichste der Welt, geschehen war.

„Ja, ich rede von Bewegung in der Zeit, auch Zeitdilatationseffek gennant!"

„wie ist ihm das gelungen?"

„Nun, De Blanc ist ein genialer Physiker, warum nicht wenn es Schmidts Katze gelingt gleichzeitig tot und nicht tot zu sein, warum dann nicht auch Zeitreisen?"

Das wurde Bond zu Hoch, doch egal ob Realitätstheorie hin oder her, die Regierung des vereinigten Königreichs Grossbritannien hatte das Wurmloch durch die physische Ebene welches sich in einem abgelegenen Labor des kriminellen Wissenschaftlers und Nobelpreisträgers De Blanc befand, mit höchster Geheimhaltung eingestuft, ganz nach James Geschmack.

Q grinste ihn an ," Ahhh M ist aus ihrer Besprechung mit dem Premie zurück, und will dich in einer Stunde sprechen. Na dann, schlage ich vor, sie begeben sich in Richtung des Besprechungsraums!"

Bond lächelte matt, diese jungen waren doch die Saubermänner des MI6, immer brav der Autorität ergeben.

„schon gut Junge ich habe vorher noch etwas zu erledigen!" Bond kehrte Q den Rücken zu und begab sich in Richtung Karantäne Zellen.

Silva war ganz aufgekratzt, es war Mittwoch das hiess er würde kommen, ja er freute sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge der einmal in der Woche einen Ausflug nach Disneyworld gewann.

Es war nicht so als würden ihn Kapitalistische Touristenträume sonderlich interessieren,

Sein Geschmack war eher Russischer Kaviar oder Aperol an der Spanischen Riviera, Poker in Monaco und Asiatische Tanzbälle in Thailand.

Doch Einzelhaft bringt Bescheidenheit, und dieser ganze erträumte Luxus verblasste, bei dem Gedanken, das er wieder eine Stunde hatte um die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von James Bond zu geniessen.

Raoul erhob sich von seiner Poliesterpritsche und strich die Falten seines Prisoner suits glatt, er wollte doch einen guten Eindruck machen.

Die Sicherheitsmänner riefen sich Savewords zu, und das Summen der Schlösser verhiess das eintreten des Agenten.

Guten Abend Mr. Bond, Silva konnte sich ein erfreutes euphorisch, süffisantes lächeln nicht verkneifen, mein größter Fan kommt um mich zu besuchen.

Ich würde dich gerne im Gegenzug etwas verwöhnen doch leider trennt uns 80 cm hartes Panzerglas von unserer Freude. Silva begrüsste ihn immer mit zweifelhaften Andeutungen, er hatte das Gefühl als würden sie Bond herausfordern und gefallen.

„De Blanc Silva, du kanntest ihn, bei deiner Festnahme und Befragung war sein Name unter deinen angegebenen Mittelsmännern, wie konnte er verschwinden!"

„Hmm vielleicht zurück in die Zeit, Fuuuuuuu"! Raoul machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. Einfach so, zurück vor 20 Jahren als Mann beim MI6 noch Stil hatte,

sie natürlich ausgenommen Mr. Bond!"

„Warum genau 20 Jahre, Silva ich versichere dir der MI6 wird dir...

„Der MI6 wird mir einen scheiss. Du weisst es, ich weiss es, Mommy interessiert sich nicht für Ratten wie uns du wirst eines Tages geopfert und ich werde lautlos verschwinden wie der schatten einer Palme!"

„Die Einzelhaft hat dir nicht denn Sinn für Dramatik genommen!"

Roul lachte, „Nein die Einzelhaft hat sie mir erst beschert!"

Bond wurde wieder ernst, du könntest wieder deine Insel sehen, du musst uns nur entgegen kommen.

„Ich werde DIR entgegen kommen!" Silva ging bis an den Rand des Panzerglases und sah James tief in die Augen.

„Wer das Spiel kennt Mr. Bond kennt auch den Ausgang. Vor 20 Jahren war das Kronjubiläum der Queen und kleines persönliches Jubiläum unserer M.

Ein Fest mit alles wichtigen Vertretern und Oberhäuptern der Welt.!"

Raoul schloss Lustvoll die Lieder.

„Oh, welches Chaos welches Unheil.. stellen sie sich vor, sie kennen jeden Sicherheitscode aus jener Zeit wissen wo wer ist, und man nehme nur eine Zungenspitze voll Chaos und Pflanze sie in diese Noble Hochgestochene Müllhalde von vermeintlich so teuren, deliziösen Hochadligen Leben, wie sähe die Welt wohl heute aus?"

James konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen, wie konnte ein so zerstörter Mensch nur so voller Leben sein?

Silva liess sich wieder nieder und Blickte James aus befriedigten Augen an, er wusste wann er Bonds Bewunderung hatte und das bereitete ihm mehr Ekstase als jegliche andere Körperlichkeit zu der er vermutlich eh nicht mehr im Stande war.

Wieder ein surren, die Sicherheitsschleusen öffneten sich.

007 ich dulde keine Verspätungen,

„M!"

„In der Tat!"

„Ich habe erwartet das eine Besprechung vom höchster Wichtigkeit sie mehr interessiert als ein Gefangener stufe A, aber keine Sorgen, dank ihrer Mission werden sie sich in Zukunft oder sollte ich Vergangenheit sagen, ganz Silva widmen können, wir schicken sie durch das Zeitfenster um De Blanc zurück zu holen, dort werden sie auch auf MI6 Agenten treffen, unter anderem 002 Silva Rodriguez!„

James so wie Raoul schwiegen erstarrt, Silva starrte M zuerst hasserfüllt das amüsiert an, „Es

Scheint, als würde Mann Mr. Bond bald zeigen wie ein echter Profi arbeitet!"

„In der Tat,!" M erwiderte seinen Blick heraus fordernd.

Sie haben 24 Stunden Bond, dann die übliche Vereidigung, Q rüstet sie aus, ich empfehle mich!"

James schritt an ihrer Seite hinaus, er zwang sich keinen Blick zurück zu werfen, Silva wollte ihn das wusste er und er würde nicht teilen wohl nicht mal mit seinem früheren eigenen ich.

Ich will ihn und niemand wird ihn mir nehmen nicht einmal ich selbst, er wird mir nicht widerstehen, es geht um mich wieso verspüre ich Eifersucht, negative Empfindungen das einzige was mir in meinem Leben noch geblieben ist. Doch ruhig Carino Raoulo, es gibt noch andere Dinge nach denen dir der Sinn steht, denk an den Russischen Kaviar und Aperol in Spanien den du bald wieder geniessen wirst . Mit einem verschworenen Lächeln stand er auf und legte die Handflächen gegen das kalte Glas, oh Mamma ich bekomme schon was ich will, dann werden du und ich und Mr. Bond wieder eine glückliche Familie, oohh ich hoffe nur sie stehlen mir mein Herz kein zweites mal Mr. Bond, das wäre wirklich malicioso. Sein Lachen schallte, durch die unteren Korridore.

„007 Sind sie bereit?"

„Für Vaterland und Krone mein Leben zu lassen? Jederzeit!"

Humor war schon immer seine stärke,

„Na dann los!"

Alle Flutlichter auf ihn gerichtet, setzte sich der Agent in Bewegung und schritt an einem Sicherheitsdrat befestigt auf das Loch in der Realität zu, er wurde schneller um der Angst keine Zeit zu lassen, seine Knie zu bremsen. Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern und Pocht in seinen Schläfen vor der glasigen Wand aus Elektrizität bleibt er stehen und streckt eine Hand aus. Kaum berührt er die vor sich aufgetürmte wässrige Unebenheit wird sein Körper eingesogen das Seil spannt sich und zerreißt in der Flut der verschobenen Zeit. Das Haltende Seil wird von seinem Körper abgetrennt, und ist James Bond kein Halt mehr, in dem Korridor aus Licht und Farbe durch den er gezogen und gedrängt wird.

Ein Anflug von Panik, dann Sonnenlicht.

Ds war Kapitel 1, hoffe es hat euch gefallen liebe Grüße !


End file.
